Enemy Bodies
by denial711
Summary: The Marauders have been playing pranks on Lily and her friend, Arabella, for many years,and hate each other. What happens when they suddenly wake up in each other's body? They're going to have to work together to fix it. [LE&JP][SB&AF]


Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters.

Summary: The Marauders, mainly James Potter and Sirius Black, have been playing pranks on Lily Evans and her friend, Arabella, for many years, but what happens when they do a prank on two certain Slytherins, which played a more cruel trick back? Together, they make a plan to get everything back to the way they were once before. (Author's Note: Arabella Figg is not a squib in my fic.)

A Walk In Your Shoes: A Secret Switch

Chapter One: The Potion

"POTTER! BLACK!" Lily Evan's shriek echoed through the Gryffindor Common Room.

Lily's once silky red locks were now a bright neon pink. Her best friend Arabella Figg, stirred at the disturbance. Arabella opened her mouth ready to scream at her friend for waking her up from her sleep but was surprised to see Lily staring at her in horror. Arabella, who had now noticed the state of Lily's hair, ran to the mirror of her closet. She, too, screamed. Her chocolate brown hair was covered in green slime and flobber worms, which were slowly descending to her shoulders.

They ran down the spiral stairs, grabbing their wands, towards the Common Room. When they reached the bottom step, they spotted the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, huddled around a table, where there lay a piece of parchment. They sniggered as Sirius pointed to something on the left side parchment. Remus, who was panicking, was pointing to the other side of the parchment.

Lily and Arabella exchanged smirks and walked over at the table. The other three Marauders, James, Sirius and Peter, finally looked to what Remus was pointing at. They, too, mirrored the horror now etched on Remus' face as he stared at something over their shoulder. James' horrified expression now turned to one of triumph's. He turned to Sirius and gave him a small nod. James slowly tuned to face Lily and smiled sweetly, while Sirius merrily talked to Remus and Peter.

"Lily, to what may I owe the pleasure at this time of the morning?" He asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

Arabella, now agitated, moved her index finger towards Sirius' head, who was chatting with the other two Marauders as if nothing was out of ordinary. Unfortunately, this was the time Sirius finally decided to face the provoked girl and was met with her finger quickly coming down upon his eye. Arabella's attention, which now directed at James and Lily, who was turning as red as her hair had once been, poked Sirius' eye. Sirius howled and dramatically grabbed his eye and rolled on the floor. Arabella didn't notice the wink Sirius exchanged with James, dashed to Sirius' side, thinking that she had hurt him badly. The people who were doing their last minute homework, were now watching the show that they see more than once week.

"Bella!" Lily shouted at her panicked friend. "He's just pretending!"

Sirius opened his eyes and laughed. Arabella's eyes widened in disbelief and hastily stood up. She lifted her foot and kicked him where she certainly knew would hurt the most.

"Umph!" Sirius grunted grabbing the offended part. A kind of squeaky noise followed, tears glistening in his eyes. The girls from the audience rushed to him and glared at Arabella. Arabella smiled sarcastically at them and stomped to Lily's side.

"Turn it back, Potter!" Lily screamed at James, taking a step forwards in what she hoped was in a menacing manner.

"What are you talking about Evans?" James asked innocently with a smirk. He gazed up at her, his brown eyes twinkling.

"You know what I'm talking about Potter!" Lily said glaring at him, hitting his forehead with her index finger to make her point.

"Well I'm sorry Evans," James replied, his smirk widening by the second. "That won't wear of in two weeks."

He turned to Arabella and said, "Figg, you should be thankful Sirius talked me into only making yours last a day."

Lily's eyes widened, which were bright with rage. She pulled out her wand from the pocket of her shorts and pointed it at James. James' eyes widened in surprise, having expected Lily to run to Professor McGonagall, like before. He and Sirius didn't mind the least, their goal was to break Hogwarts' detention record.

"Good luck with the ladies, Potter!" Lily smiled sweetly and then shouted, "Furnunculus!"

Big boils erupted on James' smooth face. However, James merely flashed her a charming smile as Lily muttered something under her breath. He would just go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her to change him back. But her next words shattered those thoughts.

"No use trying Potter," Lily informed him, still smiling the smile he now started to dread. "I put a spell on it, it won't turn back until I want it to! And that will be," Lily stopped thoughtfully and then continued, "in about two weeks."

Lily then turned to Remus, ignoring James yells of 'My face! My precious, beautiful face!' "Is it true?" she asked forcefully, when he didn't answer. "Is it true that it won't turn back in two weeks?!" Judging by the facial expression on Remus' face Lily knew the answer. He closed his eyes and simply nodded. When h e opened his eyes he saw Lily running up the stairs with tears streaming down her face.

Remus turned to Arabella, who was silent throughout the whole conversation, only to find that she was staring at Sirius in disgust. Pushing the girls who were gushing over Sirius aside, and then stepping on his chest, she said quietly, "You better find a way to fix this." The flobber worms now making their way down her arms. Sirius just smiled up at her and winked. "Urgh!" she scowled, kicked him on his ribs and ran after Lily. Remus finally came to his senses and Levitated him to the Hospital Wing, with Peter and Sirius' fan club tagging along.

James, noticing that there was no one in the Common Room, he rushed after his friends. As he walked towards the Hospital Wing, he immediately regretted it. Standing outside the doors of his desired destination were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. He ran to hide behind a suite of armour, but he was too late. His two Slytherin enemies had spotted him.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy called out to him. "What happened to your face?"

"Did you run out of make-up to cover those?" Snape sneered at him. "I suppose the same thing happened to your friend, Black?"

Snape and Malfoy sniggered at their own joke. James, however, stepped out of behind the suite and pulled out his wand.

"You'll be sorry you ever said that," he told them in a threatening tone.

"What are you going to do, Potter?" Malfoy smirked. "Contaminate us with those boils on your face?"

"Pregorious!" he bellowed pointing his wand in Malfoy's direction. A jet of orange light streaked towards Malfoy's bony stomach, who was knocked of his feet. He then turned to Snape, who was beside his friends, and hollered, "Totalus Makrious!" The unsuspecting Slytherin was hit on his backside with the purple light that came from the angry Gryffindor's wand.

Almost immediately, their appearances started to change. Malfoy's stomach grew the size of a seven month old woman and a sign appeared floating above his head in bright colours saying: I AM LUCY MALFOY AND I AM SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT. THE FATHER OF MY CHILD IS SEVERUS SNAPE, WHO MIGHT I ADD IS SNAPELICIOUS! His behind grew larger, making his pants rip. He grew breasts and his hair started growing longer. His trousers and his robe changed to a knee-length skirt and a white blouse.

Snape howled with laughter after seeing Lucius' condition, not noticing the sign floating on top of his head proclaiming: I GOT LUCY MALFOY PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE LUCY'S ANNOUNCEMENT OF ME BEING 'SNAPELICIOUS' MEET ME IN MY DORMITORY AT 8 O'CLOCK TONIGHT! He ran to the Great Hall to announce his discovery with the other Slytherins with Lucius waddling behind him. He pushed the door of the Great Hall open, which grew quiet the instant he and Lucius walked in.

As one, the Great Hall irrupted with laughter. Snape, thinking that they were only laughing at Lucius' state, continued to stride over to the Slytherin table. When he sat down beside his friends, Greg Crabbe and Vince Goyle, he noticed that they moved at least four feet away from him. He looked questioningly at them. His confusion ended when one of the Slytherin girls handed him a mirror. He ran out of the Hall, Lucius gasping for breath behind him.

After hearing the laughter in the Great Hall, James entered the doors of the Hospital Wing with a satisfied smile on his face. As he walked through the beds towards Sirius, what met him was unexpected. Lying there was Sirius with Arabella standing over him with an apologetic smile on her beautiful smile. Her aqua eyes sparkling.

James looked around for Sirius' fan club only to find that they weren't there. When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to find Lily, her pink hair swaying behind her.

Madam Pomfrey was walking out of her office with Remus and Peter explaining to her what had occurred.

She opened her poyions cabinet and took out a yellow potion. She walked towards Sirius and forced the potion down his throat. She then turned to James, Lily and Arabella and looked at the three disapprovingly. She took out her wand and tried numerous spells on each of them to reverse the jinxes placed upon them. After about two hours later, all of them were back to normal. Lily's pink hair was now back to the scarlet curls it had once been. James' face was now smooth and Arabella's hair was now flobber-worm-and-slime free.

Lily stomped out of the Hospital Wing, with Arabella chasing after her while James stayed with Sirius. She refused to let Madame Pomfrey know that she knew the counter spell to the hex on James' face. They walked towards the Great Hall for lunch and headed to the Gryffindor table. Five minutes after they were seated, the Marauders walked in. Unfortunately the only seats available were in front of the girls. They walked towards them, ignoring the protests coming from James and Sirius.

Lunch was almost over when Snape and Malfoy strutted over to Gryffindors of the table. "Hey, Mudblood lovers!" Malfoy sneered. "I see you finally decided to stick with your kind, you losers!"

It took all of the combined strength of Remus, Peter, Lily, and Arabella to stop James and Sirius from breaking Malfoy's neck, while he laughed.

Unbeknownst to them, while the group's attention was centred on James and Sirius' anger, Snape dropped a droplet of red potion on two of the Gryffindors' goblets, which happened to be James and Lily's.

With a satisfied smirk, the two Slytherins walked over to their table, ignoring the catcalls and sniggers coming from the people they passed.

James woke up the next morning to find a very unusual surrounding. His vision was surprisingly clear. He ran his hand through his hair, only to find it long and red. He ran to the mirror he found hanging from a closet on the bed next to his and found emerasld green eyes staring back at him; Lily's eyes.

Lily opened her eyes the next morning, only to find her surroundings very blurry. She stood up and felt tall and strong. She put her hand on her chest to stop the alarm she was feeling. When Lily noticed her chest was firm and bare, she screamed and covered it with her hands. Sirius jumped out of bed and quickly ran to Lily's side.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" he asked worried.

At the sound of Sirius' voice, Lily staggered backwards and fell over the bed in surprise.

"I've gone blind!" she said histerically, ignoring the fact that Sirius was in the girls' dormitory. Her voice was a male's voice, deeper.

"James, you've been like that since I met you! And that was about since we were two!" Sirius laughed as he took a pair of glasses off the bedside table and placed them on Lily's nose.

"Don't call me James!" Lily shouted at him, putting the glasses on properly. She turned then to find Sirius and screamed.

"Black!" she gasped, still holding a hand to her chest, "y-y-o-ou're wearing boxers!"

Sirius looked at him, worried, and called for Remus. After hearing his name being called, Remus walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel hung around his neck.

"What is it, Padfoot?" he asked.

Lily shouted again and moved further up the bed, where she noticed a rat. She glanced at Sirius and noticed a mirror behind him. She saw a mop of messy black hair and hazel eyes reflecting upon it before the rat turned into Peter.

"Hey, James!" Peter greeted cheerfully.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!" Lily shrieked before she jumped back and hit her head on the headboard, hard. Two thoughts were running through her mind before her world went black. Either she was going mad or she had just turned into James Potter.

A/n: Please send me feed back. Tell me if I should continue please. I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
